


State of Shock

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	State of Shock

Looking around Sirius's bedroom, Harry caught sight of a bit of parchment peeking out from beneath the bed. As he picked it up, he noticed the edges were worn and there were several greasy marks on it. Wrinkling his nose, he held it by the corner and he sat at the edge of Sirius's bed, where his godfather had slept for the last time the night before. Swallowing back his grief, he began to read.

_Black,_

_Do not believe for a single moment that last night meant anything. That we both achieved release was an unfortunate coincidence and will not be repeated. Ever._

_If I ever find you in the Prefect's bathroom, late on a Tuesday night, I will not be held accountable for my actions._

It was unsigned but there was no mistaking the spidery scrawl.

Snape's handwriting. 

Harry sat slack-jawed. Sirius had messed around with Snape? He looked back at the parchment. From the look of it, Sirius kept it _handy_ for… oh, God, wanking.

Ew. 

Harry was about to shove the letter back under the bed when the door opened. Knowing the universe's sense of humour, he didn't even have to look up to know who stood there, darkening the door.

The click of heels on wood stopped just as a pair of black leather boots appeared in his field of vision, less than a foot from his trainer clad feet. Looking up with dread, he met his Professor's eyes.

"What have you got there, Potter?" Snape asked. "A memento to remember your late godfather by?"

The crushing pain of the loss enveloped him and he pushed the parchment into Snape's hand.

"Better for you to remember him by, I think." Harry watched as Snape's eyebrows went up as he looked at what was written on the parchment. He wasn't surprised when Snape folded the letter and tucked it into the pocket of his robes.

"I suggest, Mr. Potter, you forget everything you just read or I will assist you in forgetting." He waved his wand lazily but Harry knew what he meant. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Harry nodded miserably. "Can I ask you something, Professor?"

"You _may_ , although I am unlikely to answer your inane question." Snape stared at him and Harry nearly lost his nerve.

"Did he ever show up in the Prefect's bath again?" There were several moments of utter silence before Snape smirked.

"Often." He turned to go and suddenly Harry jumped up, an understanding that this man had actually known his godfather—and how!—washed over him. 

"Wait, Snape," he said as he grasped his sleeve.

" _Professor_ Snape, Potter. What is it?"

"Help me forget," Harry whispered. Snape's eyes widened and then he nodded. As he raised his wand, Harry shouted.

"No!"

"Potter, make up your mind," Snape snapped. "You asked me to Obliviate you."

"No, no," Harry looked at him, begging him to understand. He felt the brush of Legilimency, knew Snape had seen the fantasies Harry's had about both Sirius and Snape himself.

Snape gripped Harry's arms hard and Harry begged him. "Please, I want to forget."

Waving his wand toward the door, Snape locked and warded it, then turned toward Harry, eyes burning with more emotion than Harry had ever seen from Snape. 

Harry forgot all about his godfather. At least for a little while.


End file.
